


It's Not Your Fault

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Dash of Sterek, Guilt, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Stiles, M/M, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is injured after an altercation with some baddies and Scott can't help but blame himself for it. Isaac sees otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request/prompt by [ihadaneel.tumblr.com](http://ihadaneel.tumblr.com/)!

The calm of Derek's empty apartment was broken as soon as the elevator door opened and the commotion spilled into the room. Stiles' feet dragged on the floor with his arms draped over Scott and Derek who carried his limp body to the couch. Isaac trailed in behind them.

"Right here, right here is good. Watch his head," Derek called out commands to Scott as they laid him down. Derek was visibly shaken, more so than Isaac and Scott had ever seen. "I'm going to go grab a first aid kit. You two stay with him. If anything happens..." there was a twinkle of fear in his eyes that didn't rest easily with Scott, "...call me."

They nodded and Derek disappeared into the elevator.

Scott's expression up until this point had remained stern and unyielding. It wasn't until there was a sense of calm that he truly digested what had happened and began to break down. The sight of Stiles with deep, violent cuts and angry slash wounds hit hard. His emotions washed over him as though he had been pushed into the deep end of a pool, sudden and without warning.

His best friend's life was on the line, and he couldn't help but blame himself.

He kneeled beside Stiles, who was still breathing weakly and stained with blood, and he felt his eyes welling up as the guilt set in in the form of a huge pit right at the bottom of his stomach.

"I'm so sorry dude, I'm so sorry..." he shook his head as he took Stiles' hand between the both of his. He set his forehead down on the nails of his thumbs.

Isaac sat on the arm of the couch by Stiles' feet with his back to Scott. He felt as though he was invading some kind of understood privacy if he looked, but that didn't stop him from peeking over his shoulder and seeing Scott at his most vulnerable. Unsure of whether or not he was overstepping any boundaries, he spoke huskily, "It's not your fault..."

Scott picked his head up slowly and caught sight of Isaac, who had the outline of his face glowing yellow thanks to the lights that shone through Derek's huge window. "Isaac, you don't understand. It's my fault he's in this mess in the first place. He should've never been a part of this. Now he's basically bleeding to death and... I..." he spoke quick and nervous before screeching to a halt. "I need to be responsible for this. For my actions."

Isaac didn't have the heart to argue. He didn't know how much Stiles meant to Scott; he had nothing to relate to. He didn't know what it meant to care for someone and take responsibility for them. He didn't know what it meant to have a best friend. He figured Scott knew better, and he didn't have the audacity to try to tell him otherwise. So he nodded at Scott and lifted himself to his feet and made his way to the other side of the apartment to wait for Derek.

Scott took a hold of Stiles' arm and gripped it tightly. He felt an immediate rush of pain as his veins swelled with it, slowly healing Stiles.

More than a few minutes passed when Isaac began to wonder when Derek was coming back and what was taking him so long.

"How long's Derek been gone?" his voice bounced off the walls.

The echoes were the only response.

"Scott? You hear me?" he called out again.

His own voice rang back at him once more.

Isaac shuffled to his feet from the position he had taken against a concrete wall and marched back over to the couch. "Scott?" He saw his dark silhouette was still kneeled by Stiles, his hand with a tight grip on Stiles' forearm. As he moved closer, he saw Scott swaying slightly, his face weak and almost as pale as Stiles', his mouth letting out small grunts and moans under his breath. "Scott..." Isaac dropped down beside him and tried to pull his fingers off of Stiles, but to no avail.

"Stop... no," he protested.

"Scott, you have to stop. You're gonna knock yourself unconscious. This is too much, Derek should be back any second," Isaac gave a sensible reply.

"Isaac, no..." Scott was clearly about to pass out, his voice was pained.

Isaac paused for a moment before wrapping his own hand around Scott's arm and relaxing him, which subsequently loosened his grip on Stiles. Gently, he picked off Scott's fingers one-by-one as he kept him sedated. Scott all but collapsed into Isaac's lap when Isaac let go, but he realized what had happened.

"Isaac... why did you.. ugh, just... let me..." he squirmed.

Isaac slipped his finger over Scott's mouth and shushed him before grabbing Stiles' arm and letting his unrelenting pain course through him. It came as a bit of a shock at first but he could handle it, at least for a few minutes. Scott noticed this and stopped struggling. Isaac felt a smile creep across Scott's face, still weak and exhausted.

"Thank you," he was able to breathe out.

Isaac caught a glance of Scott's bright brown eyes, full of gratitude, and he smirked in reply. "I got you."


End file.
